Ninja Babies
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: We've been fighting for an hour. We're tired...oh darn! What's that syringe for? Ow! Shoot...the serpentine aren't going to get away with this...
1. A Situation

__**Another Ninjago story :3 Heh. You can guess what this is about. NOTE: My sister requested this. Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)**

_(Third person POV)_

"Eat this!" Kai thrust his fist into a Hypnobrai's face, knocking him out.

He stood beside his brothers. That was the last serpentine. The rest were all unconscious.

"Give it up, Skales!" Cole panted, holding out his scythe. He was tired. They had been fighting for nearly an hour, and he didn't know if they had the strength to take out Skales.

"Impressive, ninja," Skales smirked. He didn't look the least bit intimidated. He pointed at the ninja. "Let's go!"

Acidicus, Fangtom, Skalidor and Skales jumped in front of the ninja, ready to finish them.

"Honestly?" Jay asked, exasperated. "Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes!" Fangtom hissed, abruptly tackling the blue ninja. He pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into his arm. Jay cried out in pain, grabbed Fangtom's arm and threw him into the wall.

"Catch, Skalidor!" Fangtom shouted as he was thrown to the side. He tossed the syringe to Skalidor, who had a struggling Cole pinned down. Skalidor's eyes glinted with evil as he pressed the syringe into Cole's arm.

"Ow!" Cole yelped, scrambling away. Skalidor yanked the syringe out and threw it to Acidicus before he was knocked out by the black ninja.

"Hey!" Kai yelled as Acidicus injected the syringe into his arm. He pulled it out himself and stabbed it into Acidicus' arm instead, making the serpentine shriek in pain.

"You stupid ninja!" he slapped Kai across the face before throwing the syringe in Skales' direction. He then took off somewhere, dragging Skalidor and Fangtom with him.

Skales reached for the syringe, but Zane intercepted it. He broke it in half, letting the sticky substance inside ooze out. Roundhouse kicking Skales into the wall, he called to his brothers, "Let's get out of here!"

Kai, Jay and Cole nodded. The four ninja dashed out of the caves and hopped onto the Bounty, which had been waiting for them

* * *

**The next day...**

_(Zane's POV)_

I opened my eyes and got out of bed. Strangely, I did not see any of the other ninja in bed. I then assumed they had already gotten up, so I simply went to the bathroom and changed and washed up.

As I came out of the bathroom, I heard a crying noise coming from Kai's bed. Puzzled, I climbed up the ladder and saw a small bundle under the blanket.

I gasped when I lifted it.

"Kai?" I asked in disbelief. There, under the blanket, lay a young child dressed in red. His brown hair was spiked, like Kai's. And his wet eyes were dark, also like—

Wait a minute...

I cradled the boy in my arms and got down on the floor. He stopped crying, smiled at me and mumbled something I could not make out.

"This has something to do with Skales," I said to myself. This was bad, very bad. I removed the covers of Cole's bed and found nearly the same thing: a dark-haired toddler sound asleep, clothed in black. I set Kai down beside him and reached up to get Jay. The green-eyed boy was giggling excitedly.

Just then, Lloyd stuck his head through the doorway. "Zane? I—whoa!" Lloyd jumped, shocked. His amethyst eyes took in the scene before him.

"We've...got a situation." I sighed.

Lloyd ran over to pick up Cole, who woke up and stared at him curiously. "Did...did the ninja turn into babies!?" he gasped.

I nodded. "More like one-year-olds,"

"Whoa," the green ninja said again. He chuckled and threw Cole into the air. The black-haired baby squealed in delight.

"Lloyd," he cooed.

"See, Cole likes me," Lloyd snickered.

"Lloyd, this is serious!" I said urgently. "If we don't turn them back to normal soon, Garmadon could strike and we'd be three ninja short!"

"Let's go ask Nya and Sensei for help," Lloyd suggested. I nodded and picked Kai up, holding Jay in my other arm.

**At the table...**

"What in Ninjago happened!?" Nya asked as Lloyd and I came in through the door. Sensei Wu gasped.

"An unfortunate event yesterday has led to this," I said, passing Kai to Nya. "The serpentine injected something into their bodies, making them younger."

"We're going to need extra doses of Tomorrow's Tea for this," Nya sighed. Kai reached up and began playing with her silky black hair, giggling. Jay pouted, watching them.

"Tomorrow's Tea will not help in this situation," Sensei said gravely. "We must get this tea called Toddler's Tea. But it can only be made from a very special herb called Yoji Leaves, which are found in the Caves of Despair."

He turned to me. "Of course, I will not send you alone. As much as I do not wish to do so, I am allowing Lloyd to come on this mission. Nya should go as well."

"Yes! Finally!" Lloyd cheered. Cole laughed at the teenager's sudden change of expression.

"Hurry. There is a limited supply of the herb as it is very rare." Sensei said. "I will stay here with Kai, Cole and Jay."

"Are you sure you can handle three toddlers?" Nya asked. "Even I couldn't do that!"

"I'll call Edna to come and help me," Sensei smiled. Jay looked up at the sound of his mother's name, and shouted, "Na!"

Sensei laughed. "Now, go!"

"Yes Sensei!" Nya, Lloyd and I said. I then passed Jay to Sensei as he was struggling to get out of my arms. Lloyd put Cole onto the floor. Nya tried to put Kai down, but the boy clung to her.

"A little help here?" she asked. I firmly but gently tried to pry Kai off. The toddler screamed, not wanting to let go.

"Can he come with us, Sensei?" Nya asked. Even as a baby, she knew Kai wouldn't give up. He would probably keep on being stubborn.

"It's extremely dangerous," Sensei warned.

"I think Nya can take care of her own brother," Lloyd pointed out. "And we'll protect him as well."

"Very well, I trust you." Sensei said. "Please be careful."

"We will!" Nya called as she ran out to her bedroom.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Fight and Sleep

**Quick update before I sleep. Good night! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy! :D**

_(Nya's POV)_

"Ready?" Zane asked, revving up his Snowmobile.

Behind him, Lloyd nodded. "You ready, Nya?"

I smiled. Along with two knives tucked into my belt, I had got a front baby sling for Kai, who seemed excited to go on an adventure. His heartbeat was quick against my chest.

"Go! Go!" Kai squealed.

"We're ready," I laughed. "But don't go too fast, okay?"

Zane smiled and we drove through the town towards the Caves of Despair. It felt good to be out on a mission. I hadn't done so for a long time.

We arrived at the Caves of Despair. Zane led the way, with Kai and I in the middle and Lloyd behind.

Soon, we heard the soft hissing of snakes ahead of us.

"I can't believe that fool Acidicus let himself get injected by the toddler serum!" That was Skales raging.

"Agreed. Garmadon nearly had our heads if you hadn't reasoned with him," Skalidor sighed.

A high-pitched squeal of satisfaction echoed in the caves. Was that...Acidicus? He sounded so innocent. Who would've thought he grew up to be such an evil guy?

"Cat," Kai gurgled, hearing Acidicus' voice. I hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Did you hear that?" Skales asked.

"Sounded like ninja," Skalidor hissed menacingly. "They must be here for the Yoji Leaves too."

_Uh oh,_ I thought, exchanging panicked glances with Zane and Lloyd. He gestured for me and Kai to stay out of sight.

I nodded and slid into a small nook in the cave wall behind a rock, sticking a pacifier into Kai's mouth to keep him quiet.

Zane whipped out his shurikens and threw them in the snakes' direction. A sharp yell of pain made Kai jump in fright. I held my breath, waiting for the screaming to start. Fortunately, he didn't make a sound. I heaved a silent sigh of relief.

I watched the battle from the safety of the nook, my eyes wide with anxiety. Lloyd engaged Skales in hand-to-hand combat while Zane battled Skalidor. I noticed a lime green bundle in Skalidor's arms.

"Where're your baby friends, hmm ninja?" Skalidor asked as he put the wriggling green bundle on the ground. "Too scared to come down here?"

"We would never want to put our friends in danger," Zane growled. My grip on my brother tightened and he squeaked.

Skalidor's gaze fell upon our rock, and I crouched lower. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." he hissed, slithering closer.

Zane tackled him to the ground and threw a few punches. Lloyd had taken down Skales, and ran to help him.

"Snake!" Kai screamed, pointing towards a few other snakes who were running towards me. I gasped and drew out my knives.

"Nya, run!" Lloyd yelled. "We'll catch up with you later! Just find the herbs!"

"Got it!" I called, sprinting down the cave. There were still snakes on my tail. Kai clung to my sweaty neck, whining incessantly.

I swung one of the knives backward, stabbing straight into a Fangpyre. He groaned and fell to the ground. I swiftly yanked the knife out and continued running, throwing a couple punches to the Constrictai beside me.

I needed to create a diversion, and fast. Suddenly Kai reached up and shot a fireball at the serpentine, stunning them. I then pulled out a smoke bomb and flung it at the ground. I sheathed my knife and sat down a distance away behind a small rock, cradling my brother in my arms gently. His eyes were wide with fear, but he was smiling.

"Good job, Kai," I praised, ruffling his hair. He giggled softly. I stuck the pacifier into his mouth and continued on.

_(Third person POV)_

"Jay, don't touch that, honey," Edna warned. Jay was exploring the ninja's bedroom, feeling about the beds and stuff. He came across his nunchucks and stared at them in wonder.

"Nunchuck," he giggled.

Edna smiled and went to pick him up. Suddenly a loud shriek from the dining room alerted her. She hurriedly rushed over to find Cole standing near the table, crying his eyes out. Sensei's teacup was lying on its side on the table. The tea had spilled all over Cole's arm.

"Hot!" he cried. Sensei ran into the room with a towel and a grim look on his face.

Edna put Jay into one of the high chairs that she had brought and went to comfort Cole. She looked over his arm.

"It doesn't seem to be too serious," she said, sighing with relief. While Sensei cleaned up the spilt tea, she went to the bathroom. She gently held Cole's arm under running water.

"OW!" Cole shouted, pulling his arm back in pain. "No water!"

"Sorry, Cole," Edna said softly, bringing the boy's arm under the water again. He kicked and screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. At last it was over, and Edna wrapped his arm in sterile bandage.

"Come on Coley, let's get you a little snack," she tickled Cole's chin. The toddler stopped crying and hit Edna's hand away, pouting.

Edna smiled and carried Cole to the kitchen. She got out a pack of cheese sticks and gave one to Cole, who nibbled on the end. Putting Cole down, she went out to the dining area. Sensei was done mopping up the split tea and had resumed drinking it, keeping the cup and pot away from the edge.

"Out! Out!" Jay whined, squirming in the highchair. He saw the cheese in Cole's hand pointed to it. "Cheese!"

Edna laughed. "Alright, here you go Jay," she took a stick of cheese out of the pack and gave it to Jay.

"Cheese!" he squealed, grabbing the dairy product eagerly and chewing it. Edna picked him up and put him on the floor beside Cole.

The brown-eyed boy gazed at his friend. "Jay?"

Jay stared back at Cole quizzically. "Cole?" he asked.

"Kai?" Cole pointed to his head.

Jay laughed and answered, "Elablah,"

"Aren't they cute?" Edna gushed.

Sensei could only nod as Cole threw his cheese stick as Jay. The blue-clothed toddler cried, "Cheese!" again and threw his cheese stick at Cole.

The ground around Cole began to shake slightly as he stood up unsteadily. "Jay mean!" he screamed, pointing at Edna's son.

Jay growled and stood up shakily as well. Uh oh. Sensei gasped when he noticed faint blue sparks emitting from Jay's hands.

He quickly scooped Cole up before a tiny lightning bolt hit him. Edna picked Jay up and frowned at him.

"Bad Jay," she told the baby.

"Cole mean!" he yelled.

"Even so, no shooting Cole," Edna scolded.

Jay quieted down, and he glanced at Cole.

"Me sowwy," Cole smiled at the baby.

"Me sowwy too,"

"Good boys," Edna praised, ruffling Jay's hair. Sensei gave Cole a small squeeze. The toddler yawned, his eyes half-closing.

Sensei and Edna brought the babies into the ninja's room. They used Cole's bed as the crib, using pillows from the other beds as barricades. Sensei put Cole onto his bed. He curled up, fast asleep.

"No go," Jay begged, clinging to his mother's arm.

"Shhhh, go to sleep, dear," Edna whispered softly, setting Jay down slowly. The brown-haired boy yawned, but whimpered. He didn't want his mother to leave.

"Here," Sensei said, handing Edna a bottle of milk. "This may help."

"Oh, thanks," Edna took the bottle. She cuddled Jay in her arms as he sucked on the bottle. She watched his green eyes flutter as he finished the bottle.

"No...go..." he yawned again. Edna smiled and stroked his hair, putting him down. Jay turned over and fell asleep.


	3. Injuries and Other Things

**Since you guys have been awesome, here's another chapter of Ninja Babies! :D Some sadness in this one...and cuteness...and other stuff :P Alright, please review, and enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much to me :')**

_(Lloyd's POV)_

At last, we finished off those horrid snakes.

I glanced down at baby Acidicus, who was fast asleep on the ground. "Should we just leave him? It doesn't feel right," I asked Zane.

Zane contemplated what to do with the serpent baby. "We'll take him along for now. It isn't wise to leave a young child like this out here alone."

He picked Acidicus up. "Let's go."

We hurried down the caves. I kept a close lookout for Nya's striking red clothes. And I kept my ears alert in case Kai started making noise.

"Do you think she's gone far?" I asked. Zane shrugged.

"I cannot be sure. Nya has probably been able to take down those snakes that were chasing her, however she and Kai could still be in—"

A terrified scream echoed through the caves. My head snapped in its direction.

"Danger," I finished, taking off towards the sound with Zane close behind.

As we got closer and closer, we spotted two figures. One dressed in red, the other dark as night. Nya and my father!

In Dad's hands he held baby Kai, who was squirming uncomfortably and whimpering. Nya glared at him with such hatred that if looks could have killed, Dad would probably be dead by now.

"Put him down now!" Nya snapped sharply. She sounded pissed off, and I mean REALLY pissed. She even had her knives out.

"You can't make me," he replied coolly.

"Dad, put Kai down!" I pleaded. "He's just a baby!"

Dad stared at me, my amtheyst eyes meeting with his crimson ones. I saw the guilt in his eyes. I remained rigid, with Zane behind me, still carrying Acidicus.

"Like this?" Dad smirked, dropping Kai. The spiky-haired toddler screeched in fright as he plummeted to the ground.

"Kai!" Nya shrieked, diving forward to catch her brother. But she was a split second too late. The snap echoed throughout the cave.

The scream that followed was even louder. Kai began crying hysterically, his screams ear-piercing. My heart was practically shattering into a million pieces.

"Kai!" Nya sobbed, gently picking her brother up. She immediately felt around her brother's legs and found the fractured area.

Chagrin and pain began bubbling inside me. "I...I can't believe you!" I shouted at my father. "How could you do that to him? He's a freakin' baby!"

"Lloyd...I..." Dad began to say something.

"I don't want your apology!" I yelled. "Just get out of here! I hate you!"

A strained silence hung in the air. There was only the sound of Kai sobbing and Nya whispering into his ear comfortingly. I didn't see, but I could feel Zane glaring at Dad as he retreated out of the cave.

"Evil," Acidicus mumbled, waking up.

My chest heaved as I glanced at Nya and Kai. "Is he okay?" I asked, kneeling down. A look of concern crossed my face.

"H-He fractured his leg," Nya answered, wiping her jet black eyes. I saw she had wrapped a towel around Kai's leg to keep it straight. Kai continued to cry quietly.

"We must get him medical attention immediately," Zane noted. I could tell by the waver in his voice that he was hurting for Kai.

Nya stood up slowly, her face tear-stained. "I-I'll go and call Sensei to get us to the hospital," she said, taking a breath to compose herself. "I'll see you guys later."

We watched as the girl anxiously but quickly walked towards the exit of the cave.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked. I turned to face him, and was surprised at the tears running down my face.

"Nothing," I murmured, wiping my eyes. "Let's go find those stupid Yoji Leaves."

"Yoji," Acidicus smiled. Zane could only smile weakly back at the serpent baby.

_(Sensei's POV)_

"Garmadon did what now!?" I gasped as I steered the Bounty towards the Caves of Despair. "I...I don't believe it..."

I sighed as I put the phone down. How twisted had my brother become? This was why I had been reluctant to let Kai go on the mission. It was my fault.

"What happened?" Edna asked quietly.

"My brother...he fractured Kai's leg," I said.

"Oh dear...I'm terribly sorry," the aged woman replied sympathetically.

We arrived at the Caves of Despair, and Nya got on. She held a motionless red bundle in her arms, her face contorted with worry. I assured her Kai would be fine, as babies' bones healed quickly.

_(Zane's POV)_

We trudged along. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was darkening. Acidicus shifted uncomfortably in my arms. He seemed hungry. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything that he could drink at the moment.

"Hey Zane, is this it?" Lloyd asked, pointing to a strange little plant growing near the cave wall. Its leaves were white with a pinkish tint at the edges.

I scanned the plant and nodded. "Yes, it is." A wave of relief washed over me. The sooner we made the Toddler's Tea, the sooner things could go back to normal.

Lloyd grinned and reached down to yank the Yoji Leaves out. I hurriedly stopped him.

"If you pull too hard the leaves will come off, and the herb will die instantly." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. Lloyd nodded and gently pulled. The herb came off quite nicely.

"We have it," he smiled.

"Leaf," Acidicus giggled. "Pink!"

"You know, when he isn't trying to kill us, Acidicus is really adorable," Lloyd stated. I chuckled softly and agreed.

The question was, were we going to turn him back to normal?

* * *

**Later, at home in the ninja's bedroom...**

_(Still Zane's POV)_

I watched the four babies interact with each other while the others went to get pizza.

Kai's leg had been put in a small plaster cast, and he wasn't crying anymore. He was sitting beside Acidicus, making baby noises.

"Snake?" Kai asked.

"Ninja!" Acidicus replied, smiling.

Kai pointed to his leg. "Ow,"

Acidicus frowned and looked up at me. "Pen!"

I was a bit puzzled, but then I realised what the serpent baby wanted. I reached over to the dresser and grabbed a black non-toxic marker. "Here you go," I smiled, handing it to the baby.

Acidicus grabbed it and began scribbling on the cast. Kai giggled. "Sign! Sign!"

Beside them, Jay was cuddling with a teddy bear. Edna had told me Jay had had the teddy bear for nearly ten years. Cole was fiddling around with some blocks, trying to build a tower or something.

Or, that's what I thought. He ended up making a figure of a scythe on the floor.

"Zane," he smiled widely at me, pointing to the scythe. "Looky,"

"That's nice, Cole," I answered.

Suddenly Jay began screaming. I looked to see the green-eyed boy clutching his teddy bear by the arms as if his life depended on it. Acidicus was trying to pull it away from him.

"Mine!" Jay shouted.

"Me want!" Acidicus shrieked.

"No fight!" Kai pleaded.

"Cake," Cole gurgled.

I sighed and pried the bear from Acidicus' grip, who began to cry. "Evil! Evil!" he cried.

Jay stuck his tongue out at Acidicus. "You evil!"

"Acidicus, the bear is not yours," I said patiently. "How about finding something else to play with?"

The lime green toddler began to sulk, so I picked him up and put him onto Cole's bed. He yawned and went to sleep again.

I glanced back down at my toddler brothers playing together on the mat. Kai was doodling on his cast, Jay had begun to chew on his bear's ear, and Cole was fingering the bandages on his arm.

The door swung open, revealing Nya, Sensei Wu and Lloyd.

"You're back," I said, smiling.

"With pizza, baby formula and hot water," Nya added.

"Water!" Cole exclaimed, backing away slowly. His coffee brown eyes were wide with fear. I ruffled his dark hair comfortingly.

As Lloyd set the table, Sensei and Nya made the Toddler's Tea. I picked Kai up and motioned for the other toddlers to follow. "Come on, Cole and Jay."

"Go where?" Jay asked, taking small steps beside me. I had to reduce my speed by 3% to walk at his pace. Cole was clinging to my leg. It seemed he didn't want to go.

"Just to have dinner," I assured the blue-clothed boy. He giggled and held my hand.


	4. Toddler's Tea

_(Nya's POV)_

All babies are safely fastened in their high chairs. Aim locked on: Kai's mouth. Launching Toddler's Tea in 3...2...1...

"Yucky!" Kai protested, pushing the bottle away.

I sighed. "Man, this is getting nowhere fast,"

Kai was being stubborn again, and it was going to take a lot to get him to drink the Toddler's Tea. It was tea, after all.

"Why don't you try the others first?" Zane suggested.

I took the second bottle and gave it to Jay. At first, he pouted, refusing to drink it. I picked him up and held him.

"Come on Jay, drink it," I cooed lovingly. He smiled and began sucking on the teat. Seemed like all he needed was a pretty face—okay, enough self-praise.

Suddenly the baby in my arms was engulfed in bright light. I put him onto the floor and watched in excitement as he turned back into the teenage Jay I knew and still loved.

"Jay!" I cried, smiling.

He was wearing his casual clothes and looking extremely confused. "Huh? Wh-what happened?"

I helped him stand up. "You, Kai, Acidicus and Cole happened."

Jay was still clueless, but Zane assured him we would explain after Kai and Cole had their tea.

"Kai and Cole?" He looked at the two toddlers in the highchairs. "Why are they babies?"

"Patience, Jay," Sensei said. I smiled.

"Now, help me get this into Kai's mouth," I said, pushing a baby bottle into Jay's hands. He shrugged and went over to Kai, whose eyes were wide with amazement. Well, you couldn't blame him. He had just seen a toddler transform into a eighteen-year-old anyway.

I walked over to Cole with the third bottle. He was gazing at me, his head cocked to one side.

I smiled at him. "Come on, Cole! Drink the tea like a good little baby." I set the bottle in front of him. He looked it up and down with his chocolate brown eyes before looking up at me again.

"Milk?" he asked innocently.

I nodded quickly. He smiled and took the bottle in his tiny hands, starting to drink it. His face turned from cheery to disgusted.

He threw the bottle onto the floor and stared at it. "Yuck!" he shouted. "No nice!"

"Did he drink any?" Lloyd asked.

I shrugged. Suddenly Cole's body began to shine like Jay's. Pleased, I picked him up and put him on the floor. He reappeared as Cole, wearing his black hoodie and black jeans.

He looked around at all of us. "What am I doing here, and why is there a disgusting taste in my mouth?" he asked.

"We'll explain later," Lloyd grinned.

_(Jay's POV)_

The struggling spiky-haired baby in my arms wouldn't drink the—I didn't even know what it was—and was trying to get out of my grasp.

"Come on, Kai!" I urged. "I drank it too, you know! And it tasted horrible! But you gotta drink it!"

"Is that Kai?" Cole's shocked voice came from not far from where we were. I looked up. Cole was back to normal.

"Apparently," I muttered. "He won't drink the darn stuff,"

"That's cause you need to be patient with him," Nya said knowingly. She tried again with her brother. Taking him from me, she stroked his messy hair gently. I watched as his eyelids fluttered, then slowly eased the teat of the bottle into the hothead's mouth.

Kai fell asleep while drinking, but at least he drank it. A light surrounded him and Nya put him on the floor. And then he was back, in a red jacket and brown pants.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hey guys, what's up?" Then he winced. "My leg hurts,"

"Yes! They're all back to normal!" Lloyd cheered.

"Except for Acidicus," Zane added.

"Acidicus?" Kai, Cole and I asked in unison. Man, they really had some explaining to do. I had had no idea what was going on.

"We'll explain," Sensei sighed.

_(Zane's POV)_

I told them about how the syringe had turned them into babies, how Kai had wanted to come along, how we ran into the snakes and Garmadon, how Kai broke his leg and how we found the Yoji Leaves.

"I broke my leg?" Kai asked. "No wonder it hurts so much,"

I smiled. All my brothers had flushed faces, probably from Lloyd and Nya gushing about how adorable they had been. Sensei also mentioned that Cole had burnt his arm, which explained the bandages earlier.

"Well, if I did, I certainly don't feel anything now," Cole shrugged.

"Speak for yourself," Kai grumbled.

"I'm just glad to be awake. It felt like I was trapped in eternal slumber." Jay noted.

"Wait, you thought you were sleeping all this time?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," all three boys answered.

"Wow," Lloyd mused.

"Anyway, can we have pizza now?" Jay asked. "I want to get that icky tea taste out of my mouth."

"Do you suppose we should change Acidicus back?" I asked. "We still have one more bottle of milk,"

"Aww, do we have to?" Jay whined.

"It'd be better that way," Kai yawned. "Besides, I don't think we can take care of a toddler on the Bounty. Too much action."

So we took Acidicus to Garmadon's cave. He drank the tea without any objections.

"Hmm? Where am I?" he asked. Before he could say anything else, Cole hit his head with his scythe, knocking him unconscious.

"Okay, that should do it. Let's bail," he suggested. We nodded and fled back to the Bounty.

Everything was back to normal, as it should be. We still kept the Yoji Leaves, just in case though.

It had been an eventful day with the ninja babies.

**Rushed ending much? I wanted to add in another part, but I was already at that part where they had come home with the stuff already so...didn't really have much room for that :P should I make it a separate story? Please let me know in reviews or through PM! :) Btw, THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! :D Lovr you all, guys. Thanks so much ^^**


End file.
